goosnavfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosnav (Dimensional Explorer)
Goosnav is an explorer, a fighter, the pilot of the legendary Lexuscraft, and a quantum physicist with a knack for building powerful gadgets. His background is shady, but he has lived for hundreds of years with the help of life extension technologies and nanotech. Taught by the Hazdrubel the Cyberwizard, Goosnav is well learned in several martial arts, including towel warfare, and deep knowledge of the Quantumverse and its dimensions. Background Goosnav is an interdimensional explorer of the Quantum-Verse, Void explorer, expert and documentor, quantum weapons manufacturer, quantum mathematician, bingus expert, T-Pose expert and video content creator on many mediums such as Youtube and Instagram. Goosnav has had many adventures in the Quantum-Verse and is the largest and owner of all Goosnavic Lore. Goosnav has been on many adventures, such as Bingus Quest (in which Captain Goosnav and his friends Inces-Worter, Hazdrubuael the Cyber-Wizard, and Lance the Bounty Hunter (appeared in the spin-off, Quantum Paste Adventure) explore the Quantum-Verse and get stuck in many predicaments, like being marooned at McDonalds). He has also released the Kacid Chronicles, which involves a high-paced fighting conspiracy that involves many high-tech weapons. Apart from this, Goosnav also surveys the general public of the Quantum-Verse with his friend Archibald at his local High School campus, in videos such as 'LETTUC' and 'ASKING THE QUESTIONS THE NEWS IS TOO AFRAID TO ASK'. However, the most popular series Goosnav has released is probably the Void Chronicles series, where him and papajohnsmemesv5 explore the Hellhole (an entrance to the Void that is very unstable.) Goosnav is not Goosnav's real name, but rather his title, which he inherited from the previous Goosnav. Goosnav's date of birth is unknown but what is known is that he is not the first Goosnav, who is thought to have lived during the Hyper Era. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A '| '''3-A '| '''2-B Classification: 'Human, Quantum explorer and Void documentor, Professor of many scientific fields '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Art Mastery (Towel Warfare), Superhuman Speed (managed to out-run/keep up with the Qhexo-Bog Guardian), Superhuman Intellect, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Temporal Manipulation with various Quantum weapons and technologies (Quantum rifle, Quantum phase-bomb, Quantum Temporal Distorter etc.), Teleportation, and Portal Creation via Frunkatron's Quantum Xorbing (portable Quantum Xorbing device that allows the user to travel between dimensions and between the planes of existence. Can also Quantum Xorb via the Lexus-Craft), Intangibility and Attack Nullification via Quantum Shields (the Lexus-Craft's Quantum Shields can phase through objects and negate damage with Quantum Probability Fields), Regeneration (Mid-High, after consuming Quantum Paste), Flight via Quantum Propellant Apparatus, Vaporisation via BFR to the Void | Matter Manipulation (Hydrothermal Superweapon can rearrange and create/destroy matter from a certain universe by sending it straight into the Void where antimatter and matter cancel each-other out), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (draws energy from the surrounding universe and can send beams through the dimensional fabric via Hydrothermal Energy (powered by Quantum Paste) and destroy adjacent universes) | Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Temporal Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation,Existence Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level (his skill with Towels are able to crush Quasitronic windpipes of some Time Police officers that are issued to be able to survive a Blormph's crushing embrace), Moon Level, '''possibly '''Dwarf Star Level '(able to destroy a multitude of suns in one blast from the Lexus-Craft's phaser arrays, Quantum Rifle was able to rip out a Glaxion moon's core from the inside by detonating the energy core in the centre of the moon) | '''Universe Level + '(the Hydrothermal Superweapon is stated to be able to destroy 100,001 universes with a single blast in any multi-dimensional direction) | 'Multiverse Level '''when Quantum Paste is consumed (grants reality-warping abilities and nigh-infinite manipulation of the third and fourth dimensions) '''Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(out-ran the Qhexo-Bog Guardian after being chased by it), '''Massively FTL+(crossed the observable universe in a matter of minutes in the Lexus-Craft. Quantum-Xorbing eliminates the need for travel speed due to instant teleportation) | Massively FTL+ '(Hydrothermal superweapon is mounted to the Lexus-Craft) | '''Infinite Speed '(able to move anywhere, anytime like time is stilled) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Lexus-Craft's tachyon tractor-beams can move planets out of their own systems and force them into other suns' gravitational pulls) | 'Universal '(shockwave of universe desruction can push away other universes out of their place on the dimensional fabric) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class '| '''Universe Class+ '| '''Complex Multiversal Level + Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(can negate attacks with Quantum Phasing) | '''Dwarf Star Level '(attached to the Lexus-Craft) | '''Complex Multiverse Level + '''Stamina: '''High (out-ran the Qhexo-Bog Guardian), Extremely High (can travel at MFTL+ speeds with Quantum Xorbing propellant for weeks without breaks | Extremely High | Infinite '''Range: '''A few meters with elongated Towel, Universal with Lexus-Craft, can also travel between dimensions | Multi-dimensional with Hydrothermal Superweapon (can reach through near-infinite multiversal space) | Infinite '''Standard Equipment: '''Towel, Quantum Rifle, Quantum Pistol, Quantum Pulse-Bombs, Frunkatron, Quantum Leap Distorter, The Lexus-Craft (interdimensional vehicle), Quantum field generator, Hyper-Quantum Computation Device, Quantum Paste, various Void apparatuses and measuring units, gear to protect from attacks and Void energies, Hydrothermal Superweapon '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius, being a polymath, having expertise in ludicrously difficult mathematical subjects such as Quantum Mathematics, more specifically Hyper-Quantum Relativistic Non-Linear Algebra, and other scientific areas such as Voidal geology and topography. He also has extremely high cognitive skills and deductive reasoning, can act quick in situations under pressure, and is an excellent battle tactician and has mastered many forms of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat forms, most notably Towel Warfare. '''Weaknesses: '''Despite possessing high intelligence and a plethora of high-tech weapons, he still possesses many human weaknesses, especially since he deals with many stronger beings from the Void. '''Key: '''With equipment | With Hydrothermal Superweapon | After consuming Eternal Quantum Paste Links and References * Goosnav (Joke Battles Wikia page) written by Heverandt * Goosnavic Lore google document * Goosnav Youtube page (all lore videos) * Goosnav instagram page (and related pages) Category:People Category:Notable Figures